Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24326730-20141107221311
"Vertrauen wird überbewertet.", murmelte Melissa in Bridgets Richtung. Scheinbar hatte nur sie das mitbekommen. Vielleicht antwortete aber auch keiner vor ihr, weil keiner schneller antwortete als die Brünette. "Wie war das gerade?!", die sonst angenehmen smaragdgrünen Augen bohrten sich in Melissas hinein. Mei stand auf: "Wehe ihr fangt jetzt einen Streit an." Die Gruppe hörte dies als Befehl. Melissa verteidigte: "Tut mir leid Leute, aber es ist an der Zeit ehrlich zu sein. Ich war nämlich nicht ehrlich. Ich hab' zwar nicht gelogen, aber ich habe euch Dinge verschwiegen. Und wenn das hier eine Nacht werden soll, bei der wir wieder zu dem werden, was wir einmal waren - ein Team - dann müssen wir alle Geheimnisse beseitigen. Ihr merkt schon, mein Satz zum Thema Vertrauen war nicht ernstgemeint. Ich tu mich schwer bei Einleitungen." Nina: "Jeder soll also erzählen, was ihn bedrückt. Geheimnisse offenbaren, die sonst keiner kennt. Ehrlich sein. Richtig?" Melissa nickte. "Soll ich anfangen? Oder hat jemand anderes vielleicht etwas, was er unbedingt loswerden will?" Sie musterte die ganze Sippe. Da auf der Couch saßen Draco, Mei, Johnny und Nina. Daneben ein Sessel, in dem Connor vor wenigen Minuten noch gesessen hatte. Auf der anderen Seite Bridget auf einem hölzernen Küchenstuhl. Ein recht hübscher. Ina saß auf dem Boden, so wie Melissa, die genau neben ihr saß, jedoch im Schneidersitz. Melissas Blick blieb an ihrer besten Freundin haften. Stille. Jugendliche saßen spätabends um einen einzigen Tisch herum und starrten bloß Löcher in die Luft. Mehr und mehr Blicke wanderten zu Melissa. "Also gut, ich merke schon. Ehrlich sein können wir auch ein anderes mal. Nur ich werde nicht reden, bevor es kein anderer tut. Können wir morgen machen. Wenn wir reisen. Ich bin dafür - mal nebenbei bemerkt - wenn wir mal wieder ein bisschen Auto fahren. Road Trips sind angenehmer als das Zappen. Sorry Mei." 'Bin ich ernsthaft so ein Stimmungskiller?', fragte Melissa sich selbst. Leuts. Ich hab den Part so geschrieben, dass unsere Charaktere Zeit haben ein wenig in sich zu gehen. Jeder hat doch Geheimnisse, Ängste etc. Mein Vorschlag: Bridget steht auf und geht kurz in ihr Zimmer, Mei nippt nochmal an der Bierflasche und betrachtet ihren Wolf, ..., Dennis kommt rein und fühlt sich Opfer, Connor kommt zurück und wundert sich, dass es so still ist (jeder ist mit sich selbst beschäftigt und schreckt jedes mal auf, wenn jemand kommt) und dann kommt B zurück. Mit den Supernatural-Staffeln, die sie doch eigl immer bei sich hat. Dann gucken die Kids und i-wann drückt einer von denen auf Pause, um zu reden. Irgendwann hat dann jeder über seine Probleme gesprochen und sie fragen Connor, was er mit Joseph Milton beschnackt hat. Dann gehen sie alle pennen. Also das ist nur ein Vorschlag. Ja, ich weiß, dass wir in letzter Zeit etwas viel Gefühlsdrama in der Story hatten, was mich persönlich wohl am meisten von allen stört, aber jetzt finde ich es wichtig, dass die Kids sich wohlfühlen. Wenn sie kämpfen, dann bitte nicht als totales Psychenwrack; sie haben längst nicht so viel durchgemacht wie Sam und Dean. Noch ein Vorschlag: Wenn alle Charaktere im Bett liegen und pennen gehen, ist Teil 3 zuende. Teil 4 beginnt dann damit, dass sie sich auf die Suche machen. Freue mich auf Rückmeldung und hoffe, dass mein Part nicht all zu schlecht war. kann ich alles wieder löschen. Gibt nichts, was sich nicht tun lässt. Key Gurls, hab keine Lust mehr zu warten, dass jemand in CHat kommt. HEL, eure Jo ;D